


Хруст вдохновения

by Wolf_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Туманность рассказов.





	1. Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Всё из моего текстоблога:  
> https://vk.com/woso_muse

Доверие. Насколько важно то, что означает это слово?  
  
На самом деле то, что происходит порой в твоей жизни — немного ужасно. Вспомни, пожалуйста, когда в последний раз получалось спокойно сказать родственникам о какой-то неудаче, другу — о какой-то своей тайне, ещё кому-либо о, скажем, своём мнении? Постоянно что-то мешает. Не доверяешь всем этим странным окружающим, боишься, «а что, если…», которое ни капли не помогает что-то преодолеть, хотя должно.  
  
(И я очень рада, если для кого-то это всё не так)  
  
И что делаешь здесь, в совершенно параллельном мире? Спокойно рассказываешь соигроку о любимой книге. Спокойно можешь на стене рассказать о том, что тебе нравятся люди своего, обоих полов или вообще никто и никак. Спокойно скажешь, что у тебя проблемы с какой бы то ни было ментальной составляющей себя, своей личности. Да что там, незнакомцу из сети доверяешь больше, чем живым, тёплым людям.  
Так почему же твой интернет-друг, живущий на другом краю света, знает о тебе всё, а тот, что рядом — ничего?  
  
Я не призываю прямо сейчас пойти и рассказать всем-всем-всем свой секрет. Расскажи тому, кому хочешь, или вообще никому не рассказывай: это же секрет, в конце-то концов, тайна. Но доверие — это то, чего не хватает миру, который рядом, а не тот, который здесь, из которого тебе пришло моё письмо. То, которое читаешь сейчас. Это условие тепла. Условие мира в мире.  
  
Условие моей мечты.  
  
(Смотри, я тоже рассказываю здесь о том, о чём не знают те, кто «рядом». Это… довольно иронично)  
Это даже не агитация, но нам нужно что-то делать с этим. Всем вместе. Разделить тёплое доверие ко всем и личное доверие к отдельным людям — пусть хоть так, но оно должно существовать.  



	2. Не успеваю

Не успеваю.  
  
Одна и та же мысль настойчиво, но фоново вьётся в самых парадоксальных участках создания.  
  
За окном аудитории столь прекрасное (и совсем не по-ноябрьски снежное) небо, что простой карандаш становится не так уж привычен и мил; мне хочется жадно вобрать взглядом увиденное, чтобы по одному воспоминанию такие же облака выпустить в краску на лист бумаги.  
  
И тут же другая мысль неумолимо, точно голос внимательного родителя, прерывает череду волшебных картин перед внутренним взором: «Дела-дела-дела-де…»  
  
Часы то несутся, то тянутся. В паре метров вдохновенно вещают об окислительно-восстановительных, электронном балансе и формуле сернистого газа, ручка столь же вдохновенно покрывает тетрадный лист строчками теории по обожаемому предмету. Вдруг замирает одно: другому останавливаться нельзя, вещание продолжается. А в голове лишь образ витрины недавно открывшегося магазина канцтоваров.  
  
Уже представляю, как буду искать там обёртку для подарка, подбираю день, но мотив повторяется. Неостановимое «Дела-дела-дела».  
  
Настроение позорное, время снова шутит темпами, обстановка меняется как-то неуловимо за раздумьями. Даже думать не хочется о делах. Мечтаю оказаться в тишине и покое, может, взять в руки тёплую гитару или хоть стереть пыль с клавиш фортепиано. На этот раз мотив до жуткого предсказуемо объявляется в потоке мыслей.  
  
«Дела».  
  
И сколько их не разбирай, меньше не становится. Давят на состояние. Душевное равновесие? «Лол, что это?» — увы, единственно возможная реакция. А жизнь уносится без меня.  



	3. Нужно решиться

Полгода назад я была свято уверена, что моя дорога состоит из лечения наших младших-старших братьев и демонстрации людям вселенных в моей голове — они же так прекрасны, прекрасным стоит делиться и приумножать его!  
  
А сейчас я понимаю, чёрт возьми, что это убежище. Показать можно. Водить туда — нежелательно. Спасаться там от реальности двадцать пять на восемь — тем более. Я же сама сказала, насмешничая не пойми над чем, что сбежать проще, чем попробовать изменить что-либо. Не следовать своим принципам — это как-то не комильфо, говоря красиво. Они же свои, родненькие, не чьи-то внушаемые.  
  
Я просто перестала ненадолго крутить в голове сценарии с персонажами и подумала: а что же в головах у других крутится-вертится и уснуть не даёт? Не все же вокруг писатели, ролевики, художники, иные творческие личности. То есть, конечно, все понемногу, но не все же живут иллюзиями, как я. Пора мне выбраться, ребятки, если я хочу что-то менять, куда-то двигаться и увидеть космос не понарошку. Пора жить, что-то делать. Пока есть стремление — мне никакая учёба не помешает; говорят же, что для действительно желаемого человек всегда время найдёт? И в текущий момент, и запасной вариант, который он уж точно ни за что не пропустит.  
  
Страшно всё это. Из скорлупки своей выбираться — тем более. Конечно, я в этом деле не одна, но нам обоим может стать страшно (разное случается!), и надо как-то друг за друга ухватиться — так легче будет, хоть и не так круто со стороны, как в одиночку всё проделать.  
  
А я к тому всё веду, что однажды нужно решиться. Будет трудно, сложно, страшно, любопытно и искристо. Нужно решиться.  



	4. Дымка мороза

Дома, люди, машины и вся городская жизнь утопают в дымке мороза.  
  
Шагать приходится по скользким тропкам даже там, где что-то вроде бы вычищено. Над головой висит запотевшее стекло зимней ночи — свет луны едва-едва через него пробивается. С каждой секундой всё ближе подступают тени, а над головой почему-то гаснет уличный фонарь.  
  
Лишь через десяток метров он загорается снова, но этого не видно — его свет уже остался далеко позади и захлебнулся темнотой. Как будто каждый шаг заставляет электричество трепетать от ужаса и падать в обмороки, как в том фонаре.  
  
Теперь идти придётся почти на ощупь, но это ничего. Думается лишь о звёздах где-то за тучами, слоями атмосферы и расстояниями в световых годах. Там вечная зимняя ночь, и даже не хочется возвращаться в домашнее тепло. Что там, в этом домашнем тепле? Там не таких чудес, как в ночном небе. Там шум разговоров, отсутствие уединения и такой же боязливый электрический свет.  
  
Там единственная возможность связаться с тем, кого иногда зовёшь личным звёздным небом.  
  
(Я уверена, что у множества людей есть такое звёздное небо)  
  
И пусть город утопает в дымке мороза.  



	5. Цикл тьмы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано под это:  
> Dead To Me (feat. Lox Chatterbox) - BADass™

Тьма растёт и поглощает всё, что оказывается перед ней. Всё меркнет под шагом беззвучных лап, и нервной кромкой острого стекла бьётся пульс. Неугомонный, наивно верящий.  
  
Кажется, она даже поёт, неспешно окутывая отсутствие мира. Её смысл не потерян, но и не осмыслен, не начат и не закончен. Ничего не случится, если вдруг исчезнет суть — она просто продолжит существовать. Тьма просто будет. Поглотив даже единицу времени, как и материальное пространство. Но — нервной кромкой острого стекла будет биться пульс. Чей он? Кто тонет внутри тьмы, продолжая держаться на плаву и по сей миг?  
  
Неоновый скачущий луч бежит и бежит, словно строчка графических показателей в кардиограмме. Тьма замирает, сужается, пригибается к земле и бежит по следу на тропинке из ничего, следует и следует вперёд, царапая когтями пустоту. И нервная кромка устремляется вперёд с новой скоростью, которую когда-нибудь кто-нибудь назовёт скоростью убегания. Преследование так и петляет, что пересекаются следы лап цвета тьмы и пульса. Так начинает дрожать что-то, чей смысл центрально-бесконечен, чья суть — словно сердечная мышца. Только чего? Пустоты? Появляются всё новые пульсы под пересечениями следов, но так и неясно, чей пульс преследует зверь тьмы.  
  
И когда-нибудь тропы возвращаются к месту истока, и пульс теряется, прячется во тьме. Воспоминания стёрты ослепительной вспышкой. Дрожащая мерная поступь скрадывает и окутывает, топя во мраке — конец ли это погони или же нет, но как только исчезает отвлекающая от задачи цель, возобновляется цикл тьмы.  
  
Остаётся совсем немного до мгновения, когда последний островок пересечений следов будет стёрт, как вдруг пульс устаёт прятаться. Погоня возобновляется.  



End file.
